powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Guan Meifeng
Guan Meifeng is one of the main chefs at the Box of Treats Cafe in Lefévre City. She has incredibly culinary and fighting skills, but is the most impressive on a stage, where she stands as one the most popular, and more infrequent performing idol on the Faraday Isles. Appearance She has very long black hair, which she keeps up in two twintails, and blue eyes. Her clothing is typically very colourful, with frills, and all handmade by Xuiying for her. Personality Xiuying is the kind of person that never lets things get to her, and no matter how annoyed or angry they get, will always keep smiling and being pleasant to everybody. She loves seeing people enjoying either her singing or her food, and even in a room of people who are, if there is one who isn't, she'll feel like she's fail. Her determination to be the best she can possibly be, and please as many people as she can is what lead Xiuying to take her on as a chef, and also a pupil. She treats her food like she does her singing, making each dish a "song of flavour". Even Xiuying herself was amazed at Meifeng's ability to cook so easily. "The food wants to be cooked by her, like people want to be entranced by her voice." Claimed Xiuying. Meifeng, as an idol, in contrast to Kijicia's and Niji's pop, sings ballads and big band, though she can sing to more upbeat music as well. Her voice is powerful and emotional- perfect for singing alongside Harmony's instrumental performances. Meifeng's fighting is as good as her singing and cooking. Having self-taught herself somethings, Xiuying and her other pupil taught her everything she now knows. She's skillful, and insightful, and can control her body perfectly. As Xiuying teaches; every movement Meifeng makes in combat is purposeful, ans wastes no energy. She's a brilliantly multi-talented girl, and beautiful to boot, but she can overwork herself at times; once only getting three hours of sleep a night after an evening and night performance before going to the cafe. Meifeng is always smiling with the customers at the cafe, and happily accepts those who take her on for the cafe's "Free Meal Fight" Challenge on Saturdays, and during the Psychic Games. Meifeng also has a terrible habit of asking if she can do something after she's done it. Such as; the time when she threw some troublemakers into the nearby canal before asking if she could, or the time she added an ingredient to a dish and served it before asking her fellow chefs or Xiuying if it was alright to, or the time she asked Xiuying if she could join her in the bath after she already got undressed and climbed in. Background Meifeng was born in Beijing 32 years ago, but because she was a girl, her father threw her into the streets. She cried and cried, and was starving, and it was looking as though she would die very young. One day, by some miracle, a singing teacher, who was visiting family from England, was walking by that way, and heard Meifeng crying. After hearing the power behind the baby's cries, she believed she would make a wonderful singer. The teacher took her home to England and adopted her. She raised her, and from the moment she could control her vocalizations, she was taught to sing. The teacher soon realized that there was something special about the girl, who she named Meifeng, after she lifted up the table in the dining at he age of two. A feat of strength impossible at that age. Not only was her strength great, but she was speaking almost fluently, and walking normally. Her body was growing strong, and her voice was too with it. When she entered primary school, her athletic ability outdid all the other students, and she stood out in music. She did well in the other subjects as well. She won a few singing competitions during her time in primary school, and visited China with her mother a couple of times as well. Meifeng, or just "Mei", liked watching her mother cook as well through her time in primary school. With the guidance of her mother, Mei began to cook herself. She enjoyed it as much as she did singing, and pursued it with equal determination- taking out cooking books in the library, and asking to go to culinary class. Before she entered high school, she had to move towns, as her mother, out of the knowledge of Mei, had been meeting with a man, and had fallen in love. She was moving to not only get closer to him, but also as she had found a better teaching position. Mei went into a decent high school, and pursued her singing and culinary talents there. The popular girl of the town, who had many friends and followers from primary school come with her to that high school, felt like the shining Mei was intruding on her territory, and began a bullying campaign against her. Mei tried her best to smile through it, but when they broke the necklace her mother gave her as a baby- one she bought in China when she found Mei- Mei lost it, and knocked the girl and her friends out. Mei even overwhelmed the stronger boys who tried to stop her outrage, displaying terrifying, inhuman strength. After Mei calmed down, and was told she broke the jaw of the girl who was bullying her with a single slap. She felt incredibly guilty, and was scared by her own strength. She vowed she'd never get angry again, fearing she's hurt someone badly again, and read up on ways to help control it. Things got better from here. Mei shone as a talented student, winning singing and cooking competitions, not only at her own school, but across the country. Mei was also training ehr body and mind, disciplining herself to not give into anger again. She self-taught herself some martial arts, knowing her mother wouldn't approve of her doing it as a club. When Mei was 17, during her first year at college, she made a break, as was going to perform professionally at a concert in town. Her mother and step-father got married a month before the concert, but in a tragic accident, died in a plane crash on their way to China for their honeymoon. Mei still went on with her performance at the concert, after spending much time grieving, and flooded her song with her emotions. After her song, she fell to her knees on the stage, and cried. Other singers came out of comfort her. Mei couldn't find the will to sing after this. She got a job, paying just enough to live in a flat, and kept herself to herself. During this time, she became less talkative, but was practicing and perfecting her cooking like never before, simply as a method of coping, and taking her mind off things. She also noticed she had stopped aging, and remained as she was at seventeen over the next few years. She stayed hidden, perfecting her cooking, and singing to herself. In 2003, when Mei heard about the Faraday Isles, she was one of the first to move there, to find out what was special about her body- her strength, healing ability, and agelessness. She quickly found out she had the super mutation, and after having her spark relit when watching the famous "Psidol" group, and it got her back into singing. She got a few jobs as a waitress, and decided to stop moping around. She once again got back into cooking and singing, and slowly climbed in fame as an idol on the Faraday Isles. In 2006, Mei found her way to the Box of Treats Cafe. She visited there often, speaking with Xiuying each time, until she was eventually invited to become a chef there, and Xiuying's pupil. Many years passed, and Mei's fame and cooking ability grew. She and Harmony became the stars of the show at the Box of Treats Cafe, and alongside its food and great reputation, made its popularity explode beyond Xiuying's wildest dreams. Mei now spends her time doing what she loves; cooking at the cafe, serving customers, singing at the cafe, and singing at her concerts. Powers Guan Meifeng has trained in all formed of martial arts, and other fighting styles. Through her training, and mental and physical discipline, she has gained a great level of focus and control over her mind and body. Mei has masterful control of her body; it moves exactly as she wants it to, and as she wants it to. *Clear Mind *Flawless Coordination *Martial Arts Intuition *Multi-Focus *Selective Attention *Supernatural Combat *Tranquil State/Tranquil Fury Mei is also an amazing chef, and an equally amazing idol: *Culinary Intuition *Performance Art Intuition Mei is also a Super Human, which grants her a supernatural physical condition: *Supernatural Condition Mei was taught by Xiuying how to empowerherself using her emotions and determination: *Determination *Emotion Empowerment Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet